Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is one of the main protagonists of the RWBY series. She appeared in the 54th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Yang VS Tifa, where she fought against Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy series. She was voiced by her official voice actress, Barbara Dunkelman. History After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained by her uncle, Yang was accepted into Beacon Academy. As a Natural Fighter and thrill seeker at heart, Yang was a perfect fit and soon found herself in the group RWBY, led by her younger sister: Ruby. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Infamous for her puns * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Inspired by Goldilocks * Trained by Qrow Branwen Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) * AKA Shotgun Gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps ** Amunition *** Orange Shells: Long-Range shells *** Red Shells: Explosive rounds Aura * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Can block deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken ** Power stems from her hair ** No defined limit ** Must remain conscious to absorb power ** Not limited to physical attacks Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290 * Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica Deadpool VS Mask Yang can be seen during Deadpool VS Mask in one of the alternate realities that was shown in the background when Deadpool was using the Continuity Gem. Instead of holding Tifa in a choke hold and snapping her neck, Yang is the one getting her neck snapped instead. One Minute Melee Yang appeared in Season 6 of One Minute Melee, where she fought against Katsuki Bakugo from the My Hero Academia series and won. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Hello. No need to panic, people. Just looking for someone. I will take a strawberry sunrise, though. No ice. Thanks."'' *''"So... does this mean no sunrise?"'' *''"Having fun? I sure am!"'' *''"Not even close"'' *''"Ugh... did I just explode?"'' *''"Like that?"'' *''"Nailed it."'' Gallery Yang 3D.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! 2574692E-933E-4F72-B738-B67963429396.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Img_character04_2.png|Ember Celica Trivia *Yang is the first Rooster Teeth character to appear, with the next three being The Meta, Agent Carolina and Weiss Schnee. **She is the first RWBY character to appear, with the next one being Weiss Schnee. *Yang is the first character to be officially voiced by their official voice actor, with the next five being The Meta, Agent Carolina, Ichigo Kurosaki (possibly), Sigma (possibly) and Weiss Schnee. *Yang is the first webseries character to appear, with the next four being The Meta, Agent Carolina, Weiss Schnee and Tatsumaki. References * Yang Xiao Long on Wikipedia * Yang Xiao Long on the RWBY Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Webshow Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:RWBY Characters Category:Human Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Fire Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Light Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with a final form Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with cameo appearances